User talk:Oakshand
=Weapon Pages= Empty Gunlance pages Hi Oakshand, I've noticed that you've started adding info to the gunlance pages! Awesome (me too)! ;) I've created a special template for the gunlances called "MH3UWepGL" and it's basicaly the same as "MH3UWep" but with the "shelling" case added (unique to gunlace). So if you could use this template on the pages you plan adding content it would be really appreciated! ;) I already applied the change of template on the pages that were already filled (it takes only a couple of seconds per pages to do the modification). I too planned to add some info to the gunlace page.. oh and do you mind if I mark for deletion all the empty pages you've created yesterday? They kinda make it harder to know whether a page need to be edited or not Best regards! Benit22 (talk) 20:58, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Pages Gunlance Pages A user by the name of Benit22 has cmplained to me about your empty template pages and I told him to talk to you so you 2 could work together. Just a heads up. :D Chandler8 22:45, August 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hey Oakshand, I've got your message! ;) I completed the "Iron Gunlance" tree and started the "Bone Gunlance" tree up to the "Jaggid Gunlance" so if you want to continue some of the pages you know where to start! ;) Also I've noticed that you've asked what was up with the "MH3U" items.. :P Well.. that's kinda my idea in fact.. I've already talked about that with Chandler8 (here), long term short, it's a way I found to be useful to avoid conflicts between different versions of Monster Hunter .. let's say you want to link to the Iron Ore item page but the Iron Ore already exist in MHFU, MH:Frontier, MH-Tri and so on, so one redirection page will work only for one version..Well if you add the MH version in the item tittle this allows you to link to the right page of the right version. Meaning that linking the item to the "MH3U Iron Ore" page allows us to send the user directly to the item page of MH3U without creating conflict with any other MH version on this site!.. ;) I hope this helped! Benit22 (talk) 03:55, August 19, 2013 (UTC) You and I Agnaktor Tail Redirection Conventions Cool, I've got you many messages and I'll answer them in order, ;) : *I totaly agree with the idea of keeping up with the "*item name* (MH3U)" convention, I'll use this one from now on.. oh and the reason why I would even use the "MH3U" when it's a monster carve is because I like to link directly to the right section of the carve page, since monsters can appear in multiple games and linking to the monster carve page wont always display the information wanted right away. For example, for a monster like the Rathian who appears at least in five MH games, I just though it was a bit "rude" to throw the user in this swarm of carves tables while we could simply dirrecly send him to the section he's only concerned about.. :: So let's say a user is searching for Rathalos Plate in MH3U.. if we only link him with Rathalos Plate he'll have to search for the right version of his game and this can be a bit frustrating.. (Even I often mistake MH3Portable for MH3U) Buuuut, if we use the special naming convention of "Rathalos Plate (MH3U)" on the link page of this item, this allows us to create a custom link specially for MH3U version that would send the user to the right section of the page.. just like that: Rathalos Plate .. So that's why I though it'd nicer for the user, create a more fluid navigation and an overall better experience on the wiki... I know it's more trouble for us, but I really think it's a good idea.. it'd make the interface more reactive to what the user wants.. ;) *Yeah I know I should link my material lists to the other pages of the site.. but I found this quite time consumming and though it was interfering with my main goal which was to complete the missing informations about gunlances. Even if the user didn't have the link, he'd still have the main information he went to look for, so that's why I skipped the last material links. Although I was planning to do/complete them as soon as all the Gunlance pages would have been filled, as my previous paragraph may let you know, I am someone who really care about the user experience and you can be assured that I wouldn't have left those materials without any links for long.. .. Also I was discussing with Chandler8 about my redirection conventions and didn't want to do some work I'd have to undone 2 days later after our discution.. :I .. But hey, from now on I'll link the materials! ;) *Ya no problem I'll fill the missing pictures! ;) I'll probably replace a couple of "low-resolution" pictures in the "Iron Gunlance" tree when I have the time too.. If you have any question/problem don't hesitate to ask! ;) Benit22 (talk) 07:59, August 20, 2013 (UTC) (forgot to sign earlier!) ---- Also, if you ever encounter some item that has multiplipe source (let's say "Vivid Feather", that can be collected from both Qurupeco and Crimson Qurupeco) then I think you should do something similar to THIS.. its relatively easy to do and helps the user to have a better view of where he can get certain items..! :D Benit22 (talk) 07:59, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ----------- Sup, I added the missing pictures and went up to "Dreamy Teepee" .. I know it's not much but I'm kinda busy in the moment.. and a bit tirred too.. so I've stopped there.. I'll probably edit some other things tomorrow too.. Have fun! ;) Benit22 (talk) 08:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC)